Surprises and Missed Opportunities
by cravingedward
Summary: Edward and Bella share one passionate night, but don't technically meet...Will destiny bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

BPOV

The music is blaring and I'm in the middle of this crowded dance floor, I let the rhythm of the music guide my body. A bead of sweat runs down my neck and slowly makes its way down between my breasts. I take the black hair tie from around my wrist and pull my hair back into a ponytail. I want to get lost in the beat of the music, I don't want to think, I just want to dance. But, if one more bitch or asshole "accidentally" bumps into me again tonight I may fucking loose it on them. I need a drink…..a vodka shot, fuck maybe two. What a crazy ass week….fuck stop it Bella, it's Saturday night, no thinking, just dancing…..I walk over to the bar and call the bar tender over…"2 shots of vodka straight up man" and I slide my money over to him. He comes back with two shot glasses and places them in front of me. I shoot them back and head back over the middle of the dance floor. That's better.

EPOV

Saturday night, it's been one fucking long week…a couple of shots of scotch and beer chaser will be enough to take my mind away from all the stress. I sit at the bar and call the faggoty looking bar tender over to order my drink. God dam looser, I hate the way he looks at me, just give me my shot and beer and fuck the hell right off. Why I choose the most crowded bar to be alone in is beyond my comprehension. Faggot boy places the drink in front of me and I slide over my money…keep the change asshole and fuck off… I'm in no mood tonight…..calm your fucking ass down Cullen, don't want have a messed up face for Monday. The techno music blaring from the speakers is awesome tonight, the dance floor is crowded, I see a small chick push her way off the dance floor, she can't be more than 5 ft nothing and probably 110 lbs soaking wet, but she has a fierce look in her eye…she heads over my way and for a minute I think she is heading right towards me and my fucking cock twitches against my jeans in excitement, but she stops at the other end of the bar. She calls faggot boy over and orders a drink, he turns away to grab two shot glasses and places them in front of her, grabs the vodka and pours. What the fuck, she slams them back without even flinching, my cock twitches again. Who is this chick…..she slams the shot glasses down and heads back to the dance floor. I watch her as her body moves to the rhythm of the music and I walk over to the edge of the dance floor. Her eyes are closed, and it looks like she's alone…I walk out onto the dance floor and I'm standing right behind her, she doesn't notice me yet, I grab her hips and pull her into me, I fully expect her to turn around and slap the shit out of me so I'm ready for it.

BPOV

I close my eyes and let the vodka take over. I feel the music and it feels awesome, there's no other place I'd rather be. Suddenly I feel two strong hands on my hips and some asshole pulls me into him…WHAT. THE. FUCK. I'm fucking pissed, this is not what I came for tonight, I turn around ready to bitch slap the asshole who's grabbed me. I whip around and I slam into his rock hard chest, he smells delicious it's a sin. I push away from him, he's at least 6ft 2 with crazy coppery auburn hair that's sticking out all over the place, my eyes travel over his rock hard chest, over his arms, his jaw, his lips, and then I stare right into the most gorgeous jade eyes I have ever seen in my life. He's looking straight into my eyes and it is so intense. I can see the hunger and lust oozing from his eyes and then he starts to rock my body to the music. I feel his cock get harder as it's pressed into my stomach and suddenly I feel myself get wet…seriously WHAT. THE. FUCK. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer as though he can't get close enough and I grab his hair , I hear a growl come from him and he dips his head in the crook of my neck . His hot breath is on my neck and I let out a small moan,. He suddenly looks back into my eyes and then crushes his lips on mine I kiss him back and run my fingers through his hair, pulling and tugging to get more of him.

EPOV

She whips around and crashes into my chest almost knocking the wind right out of me, I see the fire in her eyes, oh ya, she's ready to slap me, she pushes away from me and then she stops, she's checking me out, I keep my hands on her hips, no fucken way I'm letting you go sweetie, I stare at her delicious pink lips and I imagine those lips all over my body, I want this chick in me, on me, all over me, my cock gets even harder if that's even possible and then she wraps her arms around my neck FUCK. I grab her hips and pull her closer to me, I need to feel her closer and then she grabs the back of my hair, HOLY FUCK IS SHE FOR REAL I growl I am so hard and I am so turned on I'd fuck her right here if we weren't in the middle of a crowded dance floor in a shit hole bar. I drop my head to the crook of her neck and I hear the sexiest moan come from her, I look up and stare into her eyes and then I crash my lips against hers and she kisses me back, her fingers are going crazy in my hair and she's pulling and tugging at me as though she can't get enough.

I break the kiss and we lock eyes again, I grab her hand and lead off the dance floor, straight out of the fucken bar towards the parking lot. I grab my keys to unlock my car door, I yank the passenger side door open and growl "Get in" she slides in and I slam the door. I go around the car and jump into the driver side, in 30 seconds flat we are out of the parking lot and I'm heading straight for my apartment, thank fuck I live close. We don't say a word to each other but there's an electric current running between us and my body is already aching for her. I pull into my parking lot and I am out of my car and around to the passenger side before she has even had a chance to undo her seat belt. I open the door and pull her out of the car; I slam the door shut and push her back up against the car. I crash my lips to her again and she grabs my hair again, then she hooks her legs around my calves and she's moaning. She wants me as bad as I want her. I take her legs and lift them up around my waist and then I grab her and carry towards the front entrance of my building. I put her down and hold the door open for her. I lead her through the lobby and push the call button for the elevator, HURRY. THE . FUCK. UP. Our eyes lock again and her hand is twitching, I grab her hand and pull her into me and the elevator doors finally open. As soon as the elevator doors close again I push the button for my floor and then my lips are on hers again. As the elevator stops and I pull away from her we're both panting and I lead her to my apartment. I get the door open and we're in my apartment, slamming the door shut with my foot, I press her up against the door, my lips are all over her again I cup her right breast and pull her top down and grab her nipple thought the thin fabric of her bra, I kiss her neck and make my way down her chest and then I kiss the top of her left breast, she smells like fucken strawberries. Her hands are in my hair and her hips are pushing into me. She' s moaning and I slide my hands down the side of her body, down to the hem of her top and I then I pull the offending garment off and toss it off to the side. She grabs the bottom of my t-shirt and pulls it over my head and tosses it aside. She kisses my jaw and her arms slide down my back, she grabs my shoulders and she bites my neck, Holy fuck, she's driving me crazy. I lift her up and she winds her legs around my waist and I carry her over to my bedroom. I drop her in the center of my bed and I kneel down at the edge of the bed. I grab her hips and drag her closer to me, I undo the top button of her jeans and then pull down her zipper, I stare right into her eyes as I slide her jeans down her legs and toss them into a corner. She gaps as I place a kiss right on her navel, she grabs the bed sheets on either side of her as I lay a trail of kisses down her thigh and then I move to the other thigh. She takes a deep breath and her body is tense and I whisper into her thigh "breath baby" and she lets out her breath, I continue to lay kisses on her hip bone edging closer to her sweet spot. I move her panties over and slide a finger into her, she is so swollen and wet for me _fuckfuckfuckfuckmotherfuck. _I rub her clit with my other hand as I slide a second finger into her "oh fuck" she yells out as I start finger fucking her faster, I need to taste her I remove my fingers and lean down as I take her clit in my mouth and start sucking and licking her, she let's go of the sheets and grabs my hair again. "More, I fucken want you NOW" she hisses through clenched teeth. I'm ready to cum in my jeans, I reach down and undo the button of my jeans and I pull them down as I continue to suck up her sweet juices.."Please.." she begs me she's close to I can feel her legs shake as she is getting closer to her release. I stand up to pull down my pants and boxers until gravity takes over and they drop to the floor, I hook my fingers on either side of her panties and rip them right off her and she lets out a yelp in surprise, I lean down over I pull open my night stand drawer and grab a condom, and quickly roll it on, then in one swift movement I thrust inside her…._fuckholyfuckfuck fuck _I give her a moment to adjust to my cock inside her and then she begins to rock her hips she's ready. I crash my lips against hers again which she takes as I start to thrust faster and deeper inside her, she's almost there I can feel her juices soaking my cock "so close" she pants in my ear "come for me baby" I whisper in her ear, suddenly I feel her orgasm all over me as she screams out, I follow with my own orgasm and I fall on her completely out of breath…HOLY. FUCK. I roll off her, discarding the condom and pull her close into me so her back is against my chest. I move her hair away from her neck and kiss her softly. That was …..Fantastic….mind blowing….I wrap my arms around her and hold on to her tightly. I close my eyes and we drift off to sleep.

BPOV

I open my eyes and I have no idea where I am, there are two strong arms wrapped around my waist and a muscular leg wrapped around my legs….I try to wriggle free from the hold as I turn and look at the most beautiful face I have ever seen….OH MY GOD…WHAT HAVE I DONE….._shitshitshit, _this is so not like me…I have NEVER done something so crazy before. He loosens his grip and I manage to slip out of the bed without waking him. His alarm clock reads 4:00 am. I search his bedroom floor for my clothes, I see my ripped panties close to the bed, _well they're no use to me anymore, _I find my jeans in the corner, but were is my top, then it comes back to me…front door….I tiptoe out of his room and make my way to the front door where I find my top and my shoes….I don't even remember those coming off? And I slip out the door. I run down the hallway and press the call button for the elevator…._hurry, hurry, hurry, please….._I hope he doesn't wake up and come looking for me, I am so embarrassed. The elevator doors open and I slip in and press the button for the main lobby. Visions start flooding my head, his lips, his arms around me, his lips, him inside me…Fuck that was…fantastic, mind blowing….and I don't even know his name. The elevator doors open and as quickly as I can I cross the lobby and am out the front door. I hail a cab and give him my address. Fuck, how much did I have to drink last night? I get home and head straight for my bed. I strip off all my clothes and get in. I close my eyes and I drift off to a fitful sleep, visions of the past week flashing through my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters...but the own me.**

**I am not a writer/author. I love to read, I love Twilight and Robert Pattinson is my biggest obsession. The begining of this story came to me one day and I had to write it down...**

Chapter 2

BPOV

At 8:00am I decide to forgo the façade of sleeping, it's just not happening for me.

I have a pounding headache, so I head to the kitchen for a coffee and an Advil. I sit at my kitchen bar staring out my floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city below already awake and on the move. At 18 stories high the people below look like miniature figurines. Some are walking their dogs, others are jogging, and there is also the local group of seniors who are going through their Tai Chi routine in the park across the way. It all looks so peaceful and I envy them all.

The past week has been a nightmare. Monday's call from my Dad, Charlie was the beginning of the series of events that formed my week from hell. Sue, the only woman other than my mother that he loved, had succumbed to her cancer. Sue was diagnosed with cancer of the larynx 8 months prior and right from the start the diagnosis was bad. The doctors had initially given her 6 months to live and every day after that was agonizing for Charlie. Some days he would call me with hope, hope for the future and other days, most days, when I'd call him and he would be short with me not disclosing much of Sue's condition. Those were the days I knew she suffered the most or took a turn for the worse. Although we all knew the diagnosis, it was still a shock when Charlie called me choking on his words as he told me she was …_gone. _I had offered to go back home to help with the funeral arrangements, but her daughter Leah, his best friend Billy and his son Jake were with him and they had already taken care of most of the arrangements months ago, only the minor details were left which they could manage. The funeral was going to be held on Wednesday morning and as I tried to hold back my own sobs, I told him how much I loved him and that I would be there for him.

My parents had separated when I was just a few months old, and although they loved me, they just didn't love each other enough to stay together….well actually my Mom, Rene didn't love Charlie enough to stick around. Charlie was crushed when she left taking me with her, but he did his best to be a great father to me. When I left home at 20 to live on my own, he finally confessed that he had feeling for Sue Clearwater. I had always suspected there was something between them because as far back as I could remember she had always been around. During summer vacation when I would spend 2 months with Charlie she would always bring food packaged up in containers for Charlie and I for the week and at least once a week we would have dinner at her place. She was a kind person with a gentle heart, and although I had always wished for my parents to get back together, I was happy for Charlie to have found love again. Now six years later he was alone again. Well he wasn't alone, as he still had Billy and Jake and he had a great relationship with Sue's children, Leah and Seth, BUT his soul mate was now gone. The next few days, were going to be very hard on Charlie and I thanked God he was surrounded by people who loved him and would be there for him.

Tuesday we lost Gavrin, a huge account that my boss Peter and I had been working on for months. We were sure that were going to land the account as we were able to get them a quote that was $9,000 less than their renewal premium. $100,000 premium on the books would have been fantastic for us, enabling us to reach Peters goal of a 10% growth for the year. Peter's contact at Gavrin called Tuesday morning stating that the incumbent insurance broker came by Monday afternoon and offered a renewal quote matching our quoted price. Although the news of losing the account was not as devastating as Charlie's call loosing Sue, it was just something I didn't need right now. Obviously Peter had been in a foul mood the rest of the week.

Wednesday I headed back to Forks for Sue's funeral. The drive back from Seattle I thought about Sue and the years I had known her as a close friend of the family and then as Charlie's soul mate, I thought of her children, her nieces and nephews and all of her family and friends who would be there mourning her loss. When I reached the church I quickly spotted Charlie, Billy and Jake all standing close to the hearse waiting for instructions from the funeral directors. They would all be pall bearers along with Seth, Sam and Quinn her two nephews. The funeral mass was solemn and the priest said a beautiful mass for Sue. After the mass the hearse lead the procession of vehicles to the cemetery where Sue would be laid to rest. The priest blessed the coffin and after a few kind words invited everyone to lay a rose on Sue's casket as a final farewell before her coffin was lowered into the ground. Leah and Seth took the first two roses and as tears streamed down their faces they said their good bye to their mother. I could not fathom how they must have felt at that moment. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks and my throat constricted painfully as I held back my sobs for the two orphaned children in front of me. Charlie followed and for the first time I noted how old he looked. His black hair showing flecks of grey at his temples, and there were deep set wrinkles around his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot, red rimmed and puffy, noticeably he had been crying for the past several days. His hand shook as he laid his rose down and then kissed his fingers and laid the kiss down to the casket.

I barely noticed the arm that was draped across my shoulders holding me. Jake had been my best friend since I was 13 years old and he always seemed to be there for me. He made me laugh, he made me mad, and he was always, always there for me when I needed a friend. He pulled me close to him and led me away. Everyone was invited back to Sue's house after the funeral for refreshments so we made our way back there. Jake and I were sitting in the living room reminiscing when I heard his voice. Mike _fucking _Newton. A chill went down my spine as I heard him call my name and walk over to me. Of course he would be here, the entire town of Forks had shown up for Sue's funeral mass, and Mike's mom and Sue had been friends. However I did not expect him to make the long drive back from Seattle.

`Hey Bella, can we talk` Jake quickly got up and grabbed Mike`s arm to lead him out of the house, no one wanted a scene today of all days. Jake knew exactly what happened and wanted to protect me as an older brother would have. Mike looked at Jake with fire in his eyes and told him to back off. I was already on my feet ready to get out of there when Mike grabbed my wrist with a pleading look in his eye he begged me for a few minutes.

What was there to talk about?

When Mike moved to Seattle he looked me up and asked me out on a date. I had known Mike since I was 14 years old and it was nice hanging out with someone who came from the same town as I did. We had been dating for about 6 months and then one night 2 months ago I decided to head over to his place after a shopping date with Angela. Angela had dinner plans with Ben her boyfriend so I picked up some Chinese food and not wanting to eat alone I headed straight to his place. At first I knocked but there was no answer, his car was in the drive so I knew he was home, so I tried the door and it was open. I walked in and headed for the kitchen. He wasn't there, so I went looking for him. I had heard faint noises coming from the bedroom so I headed in that direction. As I approached it clearly sounded as though someone was in there with him, as much as I wanted to turn and run away, my body propelled me closer and as I swung open the door I saw him…them….he was fucking some red head and it took what seemed like forever for him to even notice that I was standing there.

At first I was so stunned I didn't know what to say. I just sat there with my mouth gaping open, looking at him and then at the red head in his bed trying to hide herself beneath his linens. As I turned to run away he leapt up and grabbed my arm, begging me to listen to him, to talk to him, but there was no point in talking to him then and definitely no point in talking to him now. I was pissed, I was hurt, but most of all I was humiliated. I knew I didn't love him, but I didn't deserve to be treated this way. I ran out of there and for the past 2 months I have refused all of his calls, texts and e-mails. And now here he was, wanting to talk. I looked at Jake and gave him a slight nod letting him know it was okay and I could handle it. He let go of Mike's arm but stood close by.

I turned to Mike with a steel look in my eye I told him that this was not the time or place to be `talking`. He begged further, and it seemed as though he would just continue until I gave in and agreed to talk to him, so to deter any further attention to be drawn to us I agreed.

By Thursday I was inundated with voice mail messages, texts and e-mails asking when I would meet with him, and reminding me how I promised to talk to him, to talk about what happened and how sorry he was and wanted another chance to make it right.

By Friday afternoon I caved, and told Mike that I would be able to meet him Friday after work for a coffee to talk. I was the first to arrive at Starbucks so I ordered myself a latte and chose a seat close by the door as it was the least intimate seating area and I did not want him to misunderstand my intentions. Staring out through the front glass window I saw him approaching, and I was reminded why I was attracted to him. He was muscular, his blonde hair was cut close to his scalp and he had piercing blue eyes. Too bad he was a cheating asshole, I thought to myself as he came through the front door. He came over to me and bent down to kiss me on the cheek, anticipating his action I turned my head so his kiss landed just behind my left ear. "I know your pissed Bella, and I'm sorry, truly I'm so sorry, give me a chance….please" he begged.

"Mike, look I don't know what there is to explain….I saw what I saw, there was no denying what was going on….we were together for six months and we both knew it was going nowhere so honestly it doesn't matter what you have to say at this point". I really didn't want to be having this conversation, there was no way I would ever, ever take back someone who cheated on me….ever. His faced turned a deep shade of red and at that point it was evident that I had made a good choice in sitting in a very busy section of the coffee house close to the front. His voice came out in a trembling whisper "You're a fuckin bitch you know that, _it doesn't matter…._you know you're right, it DOESN'T matter….whatever, fucking you was like fucking a dead fish, and I'm done asking, begging for your forgiveness, you're really not worth it". He stood up and was out the door in a heartbeat. At this point my head was pounding and my hands were trembling… I sat there alone thinking about his words. I was humiliated when I walked in on him cheating on me, and now I was humiliated again…..dead fish. I started to doubt myself, to wonder if my lack of sexual adventure in the bedroom lead to every failed relationship I had ever had…..I walked home re hashing every relationship I had been in, and every break up that followed.

Saturday morning I woke up in a violent mood. I was so tired and done with the week. All I wanted to do was go out have a few drinks, dance and loose myself for a little while. I called Angela to see if she would like go out, but she had already made plans with Ben, they were celebrating their 2 year anniversary. Not having many friends, I called Lauren from work, out of desperation, but she wasn't answering her phone. By 10:00pm that night I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to get out so I decided to go out alone…..I'd have a drink or two, get some of this pent up frustration out of me by letting myself go to the music and then I would head home. What I wasn't looking for was a one night stand with a complete stranger, however beautiful he was, and the amazing things he did to me last night; I didn't even know his name. I just wanted to forget the whole night.

The phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hello"

"Hey Bells, how are you?" It was Charlie, he sounded exhausted and instantly I became worried.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah Bells, I'm fine….I'm just calling because I will be driving into Seattle tomorrow, I have to settle some things with the lawyers regarding Sue's will and I thought maybe we could have dinner before I headed home?"

"Dad, that sounds wonderful…..what time did you want to meet?' I was so thankful that everything was okay.

"Well, I should be finished up around 4:00 so I could meet you as soon as you're done work?'

"Sounds great Dad, I finish at 5:00, so why don't we say we'll meet at 5:30 at the Pike Street Fish Fry, you know the place"

"Sounds great Bells, I know the place, best fish and chip shop in Seattle, I'll see you then" he said half heartedly.

"Okay Dad, so will you be staying overnight I'll make up the extra bed for you?

"No, thanks Bells, I will be heading home after dinner"

"But Dad, it's a 3 hour drive, it's going to be so late, and you'll be tired….I'll worry, couldn't you just stay and then leave early in the morning?" I was not comfortable with him driving back to Forks so late at night.

"I'll be fine, if I'm on the road by 8:00 I'll be home by 11:00….I'll be fine…I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay Dad, ….I'll see you tomorrow"

As I hung up with Charlie, I decide that a long bath, followed by cozy pj's and mindless movie on the movie network would be the best way to spend the rest of the day….maybe staying indoors will put an end to the craziness of the week.

As hard as I try not to think about the past week, my mind keeps going back to the beautiful stranger I had a one night stand with. His beautiful jade eyes, and the way he looked at me, his arms, his chest, his jaw, his mouth. My heart would skip a beat at every vision and I would ineffectively try to suppress the thoughts and visions. I left that night without even knowing his name. I was just so shocked and embarrassed when I woke up in his bed that my only thought was to get out of there, now I wished I had left a note behind, or at least woke him up before leaving. I have to brush off these thoughts, it`s best if I just forget the whole night happened.

Monday morning I wake up to _Rihanna's Only Girl in The World_ blaring from my clock radio. I had a rough night, visions of Saturday kept me up for the second night in a row….Great, and today I have to be on my game. It's 6:00 am and as much as I would love to throw on my cozy white jeans and a t-shirt and get to work, today we have the new President and CEO of Eclipse Insurance coming in for a meet and greet… so the _professional look _is what I have to aim for. I settle on my black pencil skirt and a crisp white blouse, it looks smart and feminine.

I get to work and fire up my computer, a reminder pops up regarding our meeting 10:00am sharp, I acknowledge it, hit the delete button and I start my day.

I sit at the farthest back corner of the office. Everyone thinks it's an isolated spot away from everybody and they feel sorry for me. I actually love where I sit, I am far away enough from everybody so I am able to focus and get things done with little to no distractions. Should I feel the need to connect with my co-workers I can saunter over to _the other side_ for a chit chat or up to the front desk to visit with Angela. Some days if I didn't have to get up for a bathroom break, people wouldn't even know I was there, but I like it that way. I like my privacy, I like my own company and I love not being in the middle of the office gossip and drama.

My phone buzzes and I hear Angela's voice. "He's here" she whispers

I am so focused on working on an insurance proposal for a new client that Peter has brought in that I am momentarily confused…."Who, what, Angela?"

"Bella, Mr. Cullen is here. He's gone in to Peter's office, they're heading down to the board room soon…Bella he's gorgeous"

"Ang…you're hilarious, thanks for the heads up" I hang up the receiver and quickly apply some lip gloss. I don't wear a lot of makeup, but I find that lip gloss goes a long way.

I hear them approaching, my desk is right outside of the boardroom so they will have to pass by me. All the sales representatives along with myself and Sally, the other commercial lines sales rep will be sitting in on this meeting. Then I hear the most beautiful velvet voice and it sounds vaguely familiar, but I push aside the thought. I listen as further introductions are being made, Peter introduces Mr. Cullen and Jessica Stanley, the Regional Commercial Lines Manger and right hand woman to Mr. Cullen. Her voice is flighty and irritating, but she must know what she is doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I ****do ****not ****own****Twilight ****or ****any ****of ****the ****characters, ****but ****they ****own ****me.**

**Thank ****you ****for ****reading ****my ****story ****and ****I ****hope ****you ****are ****enjoying ****it.**

Chapter 3

EPOV

Suddenly I feel cold and reach out to the beautiful brunette in my bed, however she is no longer there. I open my eyes to confirm what I already know by touch. I look over to the alarm clock and the bright red numbers tell me it`s 4:27am. I get out of bed to search for her, maybe she has gone into the kitchen for a glass of water. Drifting through my apartment it is obvious that she is no longer here.

Her shoes and discarded clothing are no longer lying by the front door.

I return to my bedroom, perhaps she has left a note.

_No Note._

I lay back down in my bed staring up at the ceiling as visions of last night fill my head. If not for the lingering scent of strawberries I could almost believe I had imagined her.

The longer I lay there the more pissed off I get.

_Why the fuck did she leave like that?_

Restless and no longer wanting to be in my bed, I decide to go out for a run. I usually go out around 5:00am so it`s not that much earlier. I need to shake the sense of frustration that is expanding in my chest.

As I head through Myrtle Edward Park, and the sun crests the water line, my mind keeps bringing me back to Saturday night.

Over the last 2 years I have taken many women to my bed, all of them with hopes of a long term commitment from me, wanting to stick around the morning after. With my charming smile and a plausible excuse I would conveniently get out of the situation promising them a call that I know I would never make and then I would show them out.

However, when I woke up Sunday morning and my beautiful brunette was no longer in my bed, a feeling that I hadn't felt in years overtook me. I smile to myself, _perfect__when__you__want__them__to__fuck__off,__they__want__to__crazy__glue__themselves__to__you,__the__one__you__want__to__stay__…__.disappears._

I get back home dripping in sweat and head straight for a shower. I hear my cell phone go off as I step out of the shower, wrapping the towel around my waist I head into my bedroom for my phone. Two missed calls from Alice are registered. I look over at the alarm clock and it`s only 7:00am. What could she possibly want at this hour of the morning? I check my voicemail messages.

_``Hey Edward, wondering if you were up for breakfast at Lowell's, craving their omelettes….. Call me"_

I should have known it had to have something to do with food, although she is tiny you would never believe how much she could eat. Alice loves fashion and food. She is a connoisseur of both. I smile to myself thinking of my little sister. I am sure she is using breakfast as an excuse to make sure I am okay after last night's dinner.

The family usually gets together for Sunday brunch and when Emmett called asking if I would be free to get together Saturday for dinner at Mom and Dads, I knew instantly that something was up. I was the first to arrive as usual as I am anal about punctuality and Alice and Jasper came in shortly after, Emmet and Rose were the last to arrive also as usual.

As we took our seats around the dining room table, Emmet my younger brother stood up with an announcement. Rose was pregnant. I looked over at Esme and Carlisle and they were beaming, happy knowing they would finally be grandparents. Then Esme looked over at me and a flash of sadness passed through her eyes. I quickly looked away, I was ashamed, and had an overwhelming sense of guilt.

Everyone expected I would be the first to marry, the first to have children, I am 3 years older than Emmett and 5 years older than Alice, so it was assumed that I would be the first, however life had a different plan in mind for me.

Everyone stood up to hug Emmett and Rose and offer their congratulations, and I met each and every one of their eyes with the same pitiful expression in them.

They all felt sorry for me.

I hated it and didn't want their pity.

What happened; happened.

It was in the past and I have moved on and I don't want to be reminded of it over and over again.

As everyone chatted about the arrival of baby Cullen, I ate my dinner lost in my own thoughts. Dinner would last what seemed like hours. When everyone went into the recreation room, I had the customary after dinner drink with my Dad and Emmett. I then told them I had to get going as I had promised a friend I would meet them for drinks. Alice had tried to talk to me, but I deflected all her attempts and quickly left.

Although she is 5 years younger than me we have always been extremely close. Alice was there to help me pick up the pieces when my life fell apart, and now she always worries about me and my emotional health.

I hit redial and wait, it goes to voicemail "Hey Alice, it's me, breakfast at Lowell sounds great. I'll meet you there at 8:00"

I throw on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and head over to the restaurant. Thirty minutes later I arrive, I see Alice already sitting at a table with a fantastic view of the Port of Seattle. How she always manages to get the best seat in the house is besides me. She sees me come in and waves me over.

"Morning Alice" I lean down and kiss her on the cheek.

"Morning Edward…thanks for meeting me….I hate eating alone"

"Where's Jasper?"

"He was invited golfing by one of his "VIP" clients…tee off was at 6:00am" she makes a disgusted face "I don't get golf, and I don't understand why anyone would want to wake up so early on a Sunday morning to go smack a little white ball around a field"

I let out a laugh "Well some people find golf to be extremely calming and challenging" I shake my head at her and she waves me off like it couldn't be possible that golf could be calming.

"So, I didn't invite you to breakfast to discuss golf"

"I want to know _how__you_ are?" the concern in evident in her eyes.

I take her hand and squeeze it slightly "Alice, I am fine….I promise, I don't begrudge them their happiness. Sure I wish it would have been me to be sitting there with my _wife_, announcing to Mom and Dad that they were going to be grandparents soon…..but it wasn't and I am really happy for Em and Rose….they will be fantastic parents." I was being sincere and wanted Alice to know it.

Alice sighed and placed her hand over my hand that was squeezing hers "Oh, Edward…you'll find happiness again…I feel it in my bones…..I think the right one just around the corner and she will give you everything you want and need…and then some" she smiles through her tears "Heck you may have already met her and don't even know it" she adds with a giggle.

My heart leaps into my throat as visions of the beautiful brunette flash before my eyes, _gone._

"Hey, what's up…..something you want to tell me?" Alice looks at me

"What? No why would you ask?" I ask casually, knowing I can't hide anything from her.

"What was up with that look…..have you met someone and when?" A smirk forms on her lips

"Well, technically I haven't met her…" my voice trails off

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" a puzzled look is on her face

I decide to tell her about last night, when I am done I look up at her, her arms are crossed across her chest with a smug look on her face.

"What?" I'm slightly irritated by her posture and look.

"Someone beat you at your own game huh?"

"What game would that be Alice?' I know exactly what she's talking about, but play it off.

"Love-em and leave-em…well this one got you…serves you right"

"Thanks Alice, I knew I could count on you" I pretend to be offended.

"You know, she'll be back" she cocks her head slightly "I think, destiny has brought this mystical person into your life for reason and I don't think this is the end of this story…actually I'm sure it's just the beginning"

"So, now you are a fortune teller, with magical powers to see into the future?" I say in the most serious tone I can muster.

"Shut up Edward…..and just for that, breakfast is on you!" She swats at my arm.

Monday morning arrives quicker than I would like, weekends are extremely too short. Another meet and greet…..God how many of these am I going to have to do? How did I agree to this? I just want to throw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt lay low at the office and not do much.

The past 3 months as President of Eclipse Insurance Company has been a whirlwind of meeting people, attending seminars, cocktail parties and meeting with the largest Insurance Brokerages we are partners with. They are the bloodline of our organization, if we don't maintain a healthy relationship with them, they won't send the business our way, and without their support we are as good as dead.

I finally decide to roll out of bed and head for a shower. Twenty minutes later I'm dressed in my navy blue Gucci suit, the most comfortable suit I own, white shirt and navy tie. There is no hope for my hair no matter what I do it always seems as though I have been at war with it. I give up on it grab me keys and I'm out the door.

Smith & Smith Insurance Brokers, Peter Smith and his wife Charlotte are on the agenda today. Thankfully the staff has had great things to say about this office, maybe I'll shorten my presentation to only a half hour, a quick lunch and then fuck off for the rest of the day.

I get to the office to pick up Jessica. I know she has what it takes to be a fantastic regional manager, but today listening to her irritating voice all day long could be my breaking point, and God if she flirts with me today and pretends that were a _couple,_I swear I may have to fire her ass, she has been all over me since I stepped into this new position.

We drive out to Smith & Smith Insurance Brokers together, because it makes sense to take one car, but half way there and I already want to open the door shove her out onto oncoming traffic, I should have taken some Advil.

"Good morning, you must be Mr. Cullen and Jessica Stanely, Peter is waiting for you his office is right this way" The receptionist leads us to the president's office.

"Good morning Edward, Jessica" Peter stands to greet us.

"Good morning Peter, I'm glad we have finally met, my staff has great things to say about your company and I look forward to working with you and growing both our companies"

"Well, it seems as though we are on the same page on that account, come I'll introduce you to the staff that will be working closest with you and sitting in today's meeting"

Great, I thought it would be just Peter and Charlotte, I wonder how many people I will have to meet and how many names I will have to remember.

"Great" is the only word I can think of.

Peter leads me through a short hallway where I am introduced to his wife Charlotte who is also the office manager. After a few pleasantries we turn the corner and meet the sales staff, Eric, Taylor, and Lauren are all standing around what I assume is Laurens desk. I notice Lauren check me out and it's as plain as day what thoughts are running through her mind, _good__luck__sweetie,__but__I__prefer__brunettes_.

"The board room is just this way. Edward can I get you a coffee before we start" Peter motions towards the end of the hall.

"Thanks Peter, a coffee would be great" I can really use a coffee right about now….I follow Peter towards the boardroom and that's when I see her….._the__beautiful__brunette__from__Saturday__night..HOLY.__FUCK._

BPOV

I hear Peter offer Edward a coffee and they make their way towards the board room. I grab my pen and pad for notes and as I look up…._HOLY__FUCK__…__it__'__s__HIM!_My whole body freezes and my mouth drops….Can this seriously be happening…The expression on his face goes from surprise, to confusion, and then his lips transform to the sexist smirk I have ever seen in my life…._how__does__he__do__that_? I will my mouth shut and move closer to him with my hand extended, "Isabella Swan" I manage…barely.

He takes my hand and I feel the electric current run through me and flashes of Saturday night race through my mind.

"Edward Cullen" he says flashing me a smile that makes my knees go weak. "It's nice to meet you Isabella" he stares at me and I recognize the intensity in his eyes from Saturday night. I step away from him and something else passes through his eyes, he looks pissed off. We make our way into the board room and I purposely sit as far away from him as possible…._pull__yourself__together__Bella,__you__can__do__this,__you__can__do__this__…_I repeat this mantra over and over again in my head.

I look over at him and his face shows no emotions, until he looks in my direction, there is a look of complete satisfaction on his face. He's talking about profit margins, loss ratios and how he would like to see Eclipse Insurance grow and the particular target premium he would like to attain with Smith & Smith Insurance Brokers.

EPOV

"Well I think I have talked enough, I'd like to hear what your thoughts and concerns are if any" _yes__Isabella,__I__would__love__to__hear__your__thoughts__…__.._I can't believe she is sitting across from me, could Alice have been right? I haven't been able to get this brunette out of my head for 2 days and now she's sitting across from me ….the word _destiny_ creeps into my head.

"Bella you deal with the underwriters over at Eclipse on a daily basis, do you have any concerns?" Peter asks me

"Well, I'm going to be honest, sometimes I don't get my calls returned when I leave a message" I answer. This is a business meeting and Peter expects me to be honest.

"Well, I assure you, if you left your _name__and__number_ I am sure one of our underwriters would call you back that same day" Edward answers and shoots me a look and I feel a blush spread across my cheeks.

"Absolutely, Isabella if you ever leave a message for an underwriter and they don't return your call, please feel free to call me directly" Jessica interjects quickly.

"What about getting quotes from Eclipse?" Peter looks at me again

"Well, I don't want to knock your company Edward" I look straight at him "But I am not sure what Eclipses _appetite_ is, because most submissions I have sent over in the past have been _rejected__or__declined_" the words spill out of my mouth quicker than I can stop them.

"Well, there have been a lot of changes at Eclipse, we're doing things differently and we have expanded our appetite, can you send me some of the submissions that have been declined by our company. I'd like _a__chance_ to review them myself" Edwards eyes haven't left mine and the blush spreads down my neck.

"My pleasure" I respond with a tight smile.

The meeting comes to a quick end, I stand up and I first shake hands with Jessica and thank her for her visit. Edward is talking to Peter and I am not quite sure if I should interrupt when Edward turns to me "Isabella, I look forward to hearing from you" he says as he hands me his business card, flashing his knee weakening smile at me again.

I take the card and shake his hand and I quickly leave the boardroom and head for my desk. I sit down and I fold my arms on my desk and bend my forehead to my arms. What just happened, what am I supposed to do? I fucked a complete stranger only to find out that he is the new President and CEO of one of the largest Insurance companies we deal with.

I mean the sex was mind blowing, but what am I supposed to do, call him and say "hi..it's me your late night fuck from Saturday night, here are the submissions you asked to review" God, I just want to throw up.

I hear them come out of the board room and quickly sit up and pretend that I am looking through my e-mails. Out of the corner of my eye I notice him looking over his shoulder in my direction. He is beautiful. I want to call him, more than that, I want his lips on mine again. It's been 2 days and I can still feel his arms around me, his lips on my lips, for god sake I can still smell him. My body hums when I am close to him, I have never felt that way towards anyone EVER in my life, but the way we met….can we go from that to what ? _Business__associates_? _Friends?__Dating?_ All of sudden my computer alerts me that I have received a new e-mail…It's from Edward, instantly butterflies start fluttering in my stomach….

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: Surprises & Missed Opportunities

Date: Ocotber 3, 2011

To: Isabella Swan

Isabella, you have a beautiful name. I regret not having had the opportunity to learn it Sunday morning over breakfast. Today was a surprise to say the least. Meet me for coffee after work.

Edward Cullen

President & CEO Eclipse Insurance

_Sent from my iphone_

I smile to myself…I want to meet him for coffee then I remember my dinner plans with Charlie, he would be so disappointed if I cancelled on him….there is nothing I can do….I reluctantly respond to Edwards e-mail

From: Isabella Swan

Subject: Surprises & Missed Opportunities

Date: October 3, 2011

To: Edward Cullen

Edward, yes this morning was quite the surprise…I'd like to meet you for coffee, unfortunately I have plans tonight after work…rain check?

Isabella Swan

Senior Commercial Lines Representative, Smith & Smith Insurance Brokers.

I hit reply and wait for his response.

I sit back and wait…but there is no reply.

I start going through my paperwork and responding to e-mails and phone calls. There is plenty of work sitting on my desk to be accomplished. I don't realize the time when all of sudden Angela calls me.

"Hey Bella, ready to go?" her voice comes through my telephone speaker.

"What? What time is it?" I am confused.

I look to the bottom right hand corner of my computer screen and notice it's already 5:00 pm. Where did the afternoon go?

I realize Edward didn't e-mail me back. A lump forms in my throat. I'm really disappointed, he probably thinks I was blowing him off and has given up…well the hell with him then. I should have stuck to my original plan and forget Saturday night ever happened.

"It's 5:00, are you coming?" Angela sounds a little frustrated "Bella, what's up?"

"Nothing, nothing Ang…..I …um…I'm just going to shut down and I'll be right there" I mutter.

**Thanks ****again ****for ****reading ****my ****story... Please ****review, ****I ****want ****to ****know ****what ****you ****think ****so ****far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone. I want to thank everyone who has added my story as a favorite or story alert. I apreciate it very much. Sorry I have taken so long to post this chapter, I hope the next one won't take so long.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters...they own me! **

**Please let me know what you think of the story so far.**

Chapter 4

As I head over to Pike Street Fish Fry to meet Charlie I keep replaying this morning over and over again. My initial shock at seeing Edward standing there in my office, looking more beautiful than I had remembered him from the club. He was stunning in jeans and a t-shirt, but Edward in a suit almost brought me to my knees. The electric current that went through me with the most casual of touches…, the smirk on his face…_cocky bastard_.

The words we exchanged in the meeting, desire to touch him to be near him, his cockiness to e-mail me and ask me to meet him for coffee.I really thought he would e-mail me back, but why should he, I am sure Edward Cullen does not suffer from loneliness, I am sure he has plenty of women waiting for his call to join him for _coffee, _even Lauren had been eye fucking him during that entire meeting_, as if I didn__'__t notice_. Angela who is in love with Ben couldn't help gushing over him and I am sure everyone woman in our office felt the same way, not to mention Jessica and how she stood so close to him, her eyes never leaving his face as he spoke and the way she casually moved her chair closer to his when we all took our seats. He had the attention of plenty of women.

I reach the restaurant and as I enter I instantly spot Charlie sitting at a table staring out the window obviously lost in thought. I place my hand on his shoulder and give him a light squeeze "Hey Dad" He gives me a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes as he stands to give me a hug "Hey Bells"

"How was your meeting with the lawyers…did everything go well?"

"The meeting went fine, I just had to drop of some documents they needed to begin the process of closing the estate and I had to sign off on some forms" he says vaguely.

Charlie has never been much of a talker and I really do want to pry into his personal business, so I quickly change the subject.

"So how was the drive?"

"Fine, quiet….long"

"Dad you know you can stay with me if you change your mind, it would take me a whole of 3 minutes to get the extra room ready for you"

"Thanks Bells, but I rather just get home…"his voice trails off

"Well Dad if you do change your mind my home is always open to you"

"Thanks Bells" he looks away, clearly uneasy with the sentiment.

"So how are Billy and Jake?"

"Billy's good, you know Billy….we went fishing Saturday and he caught a beautiful King Salmon…..almost 14 ponds" The first real smile crosses his face. "Jake is doing really well, did you know he opened a mechanic shop with Quinn and Embry?"

"Yeah, he told me about it…um, they're doing well?"

"They're doing really well, everyone from La Push and Forks are bringing their vehicles and motorcycles to him. He says it's nice that people are actually paying him to fix their vehicles vs. him fixing them for free….you know Bells, Jake is a smart guy, he's ambitious and we're as close as real family…are you sure…"

I cut him off abruptly "Dad, Jake and I are friends, best friends, but we will never be more than that, I will never and could never love him like that, Jake is like a brother to me, so please stop" I try to contain my anger, I have heard this from my dad since I was 18 years old and 7 years later I no longer wanted to hear it, but Charlie had had a rough week and a half and I didn't want to lose it on him.

"I'm sorry Bells, you're right"

I take his hand and hold it in my own "Dad, how are _you? _How are you holding up?" tears start to form in the corner of my eyes as I think of Sue.

He looks away from me as tears form in his eyes " I'm fine Bella" he coughs to clear his throat choked with emotion.

"Okay Dad, I just want you to know that I love you and I'm here for you" my voice trembles with emotion.

"So, have you met anyone Bells" he quickly changes the subject and regains his composure "I'd hate to be last one to know that my baby has fallen in love"

My stomach drops as images of Edward flash before my eyes "um, no, no I haven't met anyone Dad"

"What about that Newton boy, he seemed to be nice enough and he always seemed to be taken with you?"

I didn't tell him what had happened between us "Yeah, well…I'm not seeing him anymore, I guess he wasn't the one for me" I try to play it off casually, Mike's words _dead fish _ringing in my ears.

We finished our meal in relative silence each of us lost in our thoughts. As much as I don't want to care that Edward didn't e-mail me back, my mind keeps going back to him and deep down I know I really did want him to e-mail me ,to pursue me. I debate e-mailing him again, taking the initiative to suggest maybe dinner another night, and berating myself for not doing so when I responded to his e-mail. I am brought back to the present as I hear Charlie ask the waitress for the check.

Charlie picks up the tab and as we walk out of the restaurant he says "Bella, you know if you ever need to talk I'll be here for you…you're my Baby and I love you" Tears well up in my eyes again, as I grab him and give him a big hug. " I love you Dad" I whisper, "I love you to Bells" with a quick kiss on his cheek I turn and head for my car.

I walk into the lobby of my apartment building lost in my thoughts when I hear someone call my name, I look up and it's him….Edward is here…but how? Sitting in one of the large leather chairs set up in the front lobby, still in his suit, and his jacket is draped over the arm of the big chair. His tie is gone and the top two buttons of his shirt are undone and hair is sticking out in all directions as though he has been running his hands through his hair for who knows how many hours. I slowly walk over to him.

"Good evening Isabella" his voice is smooth, but it holds a hint of aggression.

"Good evening Edward…..what are you doing here" I ask timidly. My mind is racing.

"I thought we could talk" his tone is very serious and I take a step back.

"Um…okay, well….would you like to come up for a coffee?"

A look of confusion crosses his face as though he didn't expect me say that. 'I'd love a coffee" he says as he lets out his breath

He follows me to the elevators and I stare down at my shoes as we wait for the elevator to arrive, I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from smiling. The doors open and we walk in, as the doors close I feel the electric current pass between our bodies again. I look up and notice his beautiful jade eyes have turned a shade darker and he is staring at me, and before I realize it his lips are on mine and he's got his left arm around my back and his right hand grabbing the back of my hair and he's pulling me into him. I moan into him and I wrap my arms around his neck, I open my mouth to him and I hear a growl come from his chest, as he thrusts his tongue inside my mouth which I respond to eagerly, our tongues frantically battling for dominance, the elevator sounds and the doors open.

I break our kiss and take his hand and lead him to my apartment. I take the keys out of my purse to open the door, but my hands are shaking so bad that I drop them. He picks them up from the floor and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips and unlocks the door. We walk into my apartment and before the door closes he pushes me up against the wall and his lips and hands are all over me, and I grab the back of his hair. I am addicted to the silky feel of his luscious hair.

I hear my phone ringing and break our kiss, we stare at each other breathless, I kiss him softly once more as I detangle myself from him and reach for the phone. "Hello"

"Hi Jake" I look over at Edward and give him a slight shrug. I motion him to come in and sit.

"Yeah, Jake I'm here….I actually just walked in…Dinner with Charlie was nice, yeah he seems to be doing okay, …..yeah, listen Jake can I call you tomorrow I'm really tired, long day you know…..thanks Jake, goodnight" I hang up and look up, Edward is still standing by the door.

"Come in please, I'm just going to change into something more comfortable and then I'll make us a coffee"

He looks at me and runs his hands through his hair "Listen, Isabella we need to talk" the muscles in his jaw tighten.

"I'm just going to get changed first"

"Fine" he says and walks over to the sofa.

I quickly go to my bedroom and shut the door; I slip on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top and quickly throw my hair up into a ponytail.

"Decaf or Regular" I say as I walk back out into the living room.

"Regular thanks" he says as he follows me to the kitchen and takes a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Nice place, you have a fantastic view" he says casually.

I look over at him with an eyebrow raised; his mood swings were starting to give me whiplash. "Um, thanks, I fell in love with the view the minute I walked in the door when the realtor was showing me the place, I didn't care what the rest of the place looked like, I wanted the view"

"Have you lived in Seattle long?"

"Just over two years" I respond

"And what brought you out here Isabella?" he tries to sound casual, but I can sense there is more to the question.

"Work….I was living in Forks, a little town 3 hours west of here and I wanted more than the small town had to offer, so I packed up and decided Seattle was a good place to start"

"No insurance brokerages in Forks? Or was it the night life you were looking for?" he says with a smirk on his face.

For some reason I was irritated by his question and the smirk that accompanied it. "What is that supposed to mean"

"I didn't mean anything by it Isabella, I was just making conversation" he says a little smugly

"I don't know what you're getting at, but if your referring to Saturday night let me tell you I'm not that type of girl" I say defending myself.

"What type of girl are you referring to? The type of girl who goes to a bar alone? Or one who does shots of Vodka, Gin or maybe Tequila straight up without even flinching, or could you mean the type of girl who goes home with complete strangers" he says with a look of amusement on his face.

"Listen Edward" I spit out " You don't know anything about me, and considering that you were at a bar alone, drinking alone and taking a complete stranger home, I really don't think you should be one to be passing judgment on anyone" I almost yell at him

"You're right I don't know you at all, but why did you leave like that?" He sounds pissed

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do you hear me laughing?" He's pissed

"Listen, I'm not _that _type of girl, I wake up in some strangers bed, I have no idea where I am, I don't know your name, all I could think of was to get out of there as quickly as possible" I spit the words at him.

His hands are holding on to the breakfast bar so tightly his knuckles have gone white

"You could have woken me up, told me your name, or even left me a note, business card, anything"

"Left you a note, a business card, so what, you could throw it in the trash when you woke up?"

"What are you talking about? You don't know anything about me either… you could have given me the benefit of the doubt, and you shouldn't have passed judgment on me…using your own words." He says in a low voice, his jaw is tense and I can tell he is trying to reign in his own anger

"I think we're done here….I thinks it's time to go" I walk over to the door. "And by the way, how the fuck did you find out where I live?"

"Like it takes a fuckin genius to type your name into any search engine to find out your address?"

He's still pissed but he's not budging from the stool

"Listen Edward, I'm so bloody tired, I don't think I can deal with anymore shit today" Today has been a freakin emotional rollercoaster ride and I want off…NOW!

"Why did you turn me down tonight?" He asks and still not budging, rollercoaster ride still going

"I told you, I had plans tonight I asked for a rain check" I give up, emotionally done

"With Charlie?" He says his name with disgust; my shoulders shake slightly as I begin to giggle

"What is so funny?"

"The way you said my _father__'__s_ name" I shake my head, is he for real?

"Oh" he clears his throat

"Yeah, OH. I couldn't cancel…I wasn't trying to avoid you"

"Sorry about that, I am not use to being…" his gaze is so intense "One more…who's Jake" and looks over to the phone

"A friend" I answer simply

"A friend huh….."

"Stop right there, he's just a friend, that's it, that's all" Don't go down the jealous guy routine right now.

He stands up and walks towards me, _thank God rollercoaster ride is almost done_. I pull the door open and he stands directly in front of me…he is so close I can feel the warmth of his breath "I want to do one thing…don't move…" he reaches behind me and pulls my hair tie out and my hair cascades over my shoulders, he then takes my chin and lifts it up to his face and gently kisses my lips. It wasn't a frantic crushing kiss, it was slow, hot and sensual. His lips were so soft yet firm, moulding to my own perfectly.

"Do you really want me to go?" he whispers into my neck . He runs the back of his fingers slowly down my neck and traces my collar bone and then kisses me softly where his fingers have just been. I can't think straight, I feel as though I am floating in a fog "breath Bella, you're going to have to remember to breath" he says softly, and kisses me softly again.

EPOV

When she turned me down for coffee I thought for sure she was blowing me off and I was pissed. At first I was just going to let it go, maybe it wasn't destiny, but as the day went on I couldn't get her out of my mind, at 5:00 I decided to look her up and go to her place and wait for her. When I saw her at Smith & Smith she looked as surprised and confused as I was, but then her face went blank and I couldn't tell what she was thinking anymore. I was intrigued by her, and I needed to know…... if she had a boyfriend, fiancé or husband. Just the thought of her being with someone other than me turned my stomach…_Mine _is all I could think, as ridiculous as the thought was, it was there. Relief washed over me when she walked into her lobby alone and when she offered me up to her place for a coffee I was taken aback. Confusion, relief and reality hit me all of a sudden, I fuckin just showed up at her place like a stalker, what's wrong with me? The attraction and the need to have her was as strong as Saturday night, I couldn't keep myself away from her, I was all over her as soon as the elevator doors closed. Then the dam phone call…and the fact she broke our kiss to pick up the phone irritated me, I had her in my arms again and my lips on her and I was not ready to let her go. Then I heard the names Jake and Charlie, and it took everything in me to calm the jealousy that washed over me at that moment. She went to change into a tiny tank top and yoga pants that hugged her body perfectly, _fuck I love yoga pants_!

Soon I was spiraling out of control but I couldn't stop it. I needed to know who Charlie was…turned out to be her Dad and Jake…well all I got from that was that he was just a friend….and then she walked over to the door and was ready to throw me out, AND there was no fucking way I was ready to walk away from her. I had to figure this out, and quickly….. I walked over to her and stood so close, there is no way she didn't feel it, I saw the lust flash in her eyes and knew this was my opportunity.. I asked to let me try something and when she didn't object I let down her hair and raised her chin to me and I kissed her gently.

"Do you really want me to go" I whisper into her neck and as I run the back of my fingers down her neck along her collar bone and kissing her I realize she has stopped breathing "breath Bella, you're going to have to remember to breath" I say softly and kiss her again.

She looks up into my eyes and I can see the confusion in them. I kiss her again and then I gently bite her lower lip and she opens her mouth for me letting me in. I want her and there is no way I'm going to leave. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into her. I deepen the kiss and then I bend over slightly until I can slide one hand under her knees to pick her up and head for the bedroom. Her hands are in my hair and she moans softly. I set her down and grab her tank top and pull it off and throw it aside and then she starts working on the buttons of my shirt. As our lips meet again she begins to fumble with the buttons so I move her hands away and unbutton them myself. She reaches down and works on my pants and slips her hand down into my boxers to my waiting cock. At her touch I take a deep breath and a moan escapes me. She sinks down pulling down my pants and boxers with one hand as she starts stroking my cock slowly then grips me harder and strokes faster, she takes me into her mouth… _holymotherfuck, _I close my eyes and I grab the back of her hair and just hold her there. Her mouth is so soft and wet , the things she is doing with her tongue is driving me crazy. I don't want to finish like this, so I back away slightly and she looks up at me. "Is something wrong?" she asks in a whisper, and I shake my head "Nothing's wrong beautiful, but it's my turn now" I give her a smile and reach down to lift her up on the bed. In one quick movement I have her pants and panties off and tossed to the side I sink to my knees and start planting small soft kisses on her inner thighs and she begins to moan. As I make my way upwards I begin kissing and licking at her clit, taking her into me, she begins panting and I know she is starting to lose control. I look up at her and she looks so beautiful lying there on her bed with her hair spread around her. I reach over to my pant pocket, hoping that there is a condom in there. I didn't plan for this tonight, as I find one condom I thank God that I had it in my pocket. I tear open the package and roll it on and as I look up Bella is raised on her elbows looking at me intently. A look flashes through her eyes, I am not quite sure what it means and I begin to think this is not what she wants….I reach up and take her hands into my own and squeeze them gently "Is this okay?' I ask softly. Our eyes our locked and then she gives me a slight nod and squeezes my hands gently in a silent confirmation. I slowly pull her towards me and as I rise on my knees I kiss her gently and slowly lean down on her, using my elbows as leverage not to place all my weight on her we continue kissing, the kisses slowly become more intense and frantic. I feel her spread her legs to allow me to fit between them. My cock is so close to her heat and I can feel her wetness, she is ready and so am I. She hooks her legs around my waist and lifts her hips to me and slowly I press into her. We gasp at the same time as our bodies connect. I reach for her hands and slide them up over her head as I hold her wrists securely, I pull out of her and then slowly push back into her, her hips rise to meet each of my thrust allowing me to go deeper and deeper into her. "Fuck… you… feel…. amazing" I whisper with each thrust into her, her panting gets louder and faster and I know she is close "Edward, I'm gonna cum…Oh my….." she screams out and tries to wrestle her arms free "Cum for me Bella" I pant and suddenly I feel her release and I quickly follow with my own release. I lower myself and lie next her kissing her again on her soft swollen lips, down her neck. She turns towards me so we are face to face, staring into each other's eyes, she traces her finger softly down my cheek, outlining my lips and down my neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters...but the own me.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has added me as a favourite author, favourite story or story alert. It means so much to me that someone out there is reading and hopefully enjoying my story.**

**I want to thank my TwiSister TOLeafchick who has inspired me and helped me with editing and proof reading…. I know I am a pain in the ass and love ya for sticking with me.**

**I would love to hear your reviews on this story, how can I make it better and your honest opinions about my Edward and Bella….do you love them as much as I do?**

Chapter 5

BPOV

As I lie here staring into his beautiful green eyes, I trace my finger slowly down his cheek, outlining his beautiful swollen lips and down the length of his neck. I can't believe that this beautiful Greek God had found his way into my life again and is lying in my bed, making love to me, bringing me to the edge of ecstasy and falling into a beautiful abyss of unbelievable pleasure. I never believed anyone could make me feel this way.

"Hey beautiful, what are you thinking" he says as he pulls me into him.

"Just how beautiful you are…" I whisper back and kiss him softly.

"Beautiful…hum, well, I think you are the only beautiful creature in this bed" he says as he traces small circles on my lower back sending shivers up my spine.

"Well thank you Mr. Cullen" I hum into his chest, pressing my body closer to his.

He lifts my chin and kisses me softly, and I moan into him. Our kiss deepens. I feel his hand trace it's way down the back of my thigh and hooking behind my knee lifting my left leg over his, pulling me even closer to him.

I feel his cock harden against me and my own center heats up at his touch. His hand dips down between us and I hear a deep low groan come from him "Fuck …you're wet for me already" and in one swift movement he has me on my stomach.

He moves my hair away from my neck and gently peppers the back of my neck with small kisses, his hands brush down either side of me causing my entire body to break out in goose bumps. With his knees he nudges my legs apart as he holds on to my hips. I can feel his cock at my entrance and he pulls my hips back and raises me slightly. As he slips into me again, my breath hitches as he fills me.

He starts off slowly pushing into me, each thrust filling me, holding onto me. As his movements quicken, I hear his grunts of pleasure matching my own pants and moans. I feel the drops of sweat that fall from his beautiful face onto my back adding another dimension to the sensations I am feeling. Once again he brings me to the edge of pleasure. With one last deep thrust into me we fall together over the sweet edge into ecstasy.

We must have fallen asleep because when I open my eyes I notice the alarm clock on my night stand reads 1:30 am.

Our bodies are intertwined, as I try to untangle myself from him he stirs "Where are you going beautiful?" he says in a husky sleepy voice, pulling me back into him. _God that is the sexiest sound I have ever heard. _

"Umm, well...its 1:30 in the morning and we both have to be at work in a few hours" I murmur as I run my fingers through his hair.

"Do you want me to leave?" he says as he raises himself on his elbow looking down at me.

"No, I don't want you to go…" my words trail off as he lowers himself and kisses me softly.

"Then I won't go….let me hold you tonight" I feel the warmth of his breath on my neck as he whispers to me.

I let out a deep sigh and wrap my arms around his shoulders bringing him closer to me "Thank you" I whisper back to him

"For what beautiful" he lifts his eyes to meet my own, a soft smile on his lips.

"For staying"

"Let's get some sleep or tomorrow we both will be useless" he pulls my back into his chest, and wraps his arms around me. "Good night beautiful" he says softly and kisses me just behind my ear.

"Good night" I respond as a huge smile spreads across my face. I close my eyes and I fade quickly into peaceful sleep.

My alarm clock goes off at 6:30am, as I open my eyes I feel two strong arms wrapped around me, _it wasn__'__t a dream_ I think to myself.

"Good morning beautiful" Edward whispers in my ear, with the most sensual velvety voice, _I think I could spend the rest of my life waking up to his voice._

"Good morning Edward" I respond as I turn to face him.

He is incredibly beautiful in the morning; there just isn't a "bad" side to Edward. His crazy hair is all over the place, his eye lids are swollen slightly, he is amazing. He reaches out and takes my face in his hand and kisses me on my jaw.

"Go take your shower I'll get a coffee ready" he says with a smirk and kisses me again.

"Since this is my apartment shouldn't I be making _you_ coffee?"

"I don't mind, now get into that shower or you'll be late…I really like Peter and I don't think you should piss him off" He says as he starts to get out of bed.

I lay there in my bed watching him as he pulls on his boxers and pants, he turns and smiles at me and I feel butterflies dancing in my stomach…._can he be real_…..This is so bizarre and yet so comfortable at the same time.

"Well, are you going to get up or do I have to come over there and lift you out of bed and stick you in the shower" he teases.

"I'm getting up, I'm just appreciating the _view" _I tease back

He chuckles and leans down to kiss me again. He grabs his shirt and heads out the door. I quickly get up and head for the shower.

Thirty minutes later I am showered and dressed and head for the kitchen. As I walk out of my bedroom I notice Edward staring out the windows with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Smells good out here" I call out and I notice two plates set out at the breakfast bar. Scrambled eggs, toast, fresh berries and coffee are ready for us.

"I hope you like scrambled eggs"

"Love them, thank you" I respond shyly

"Where is your cell phone?" he suddenly asks looking around my apartment

"My phone?" I ask with a puzzled look on my face "What do you want it for?" I ask hesitantly

"Well, I want it so I can program my number in there…how will you be able to reach me without it?" he says sarcastically

"Oh…umm, it's in my purse. Let me get it for you" I say as I head over to the front door.

"I'll program my number in yours as well…." I hope to sound casual, as my heart beat quickens.

We exchange numbers and then sit down to quickly eat our breakfast. Who knew scrambled eggs could taste this good. I clear our dishes and put them in the dishwasher and grab my purse ready to go.

We head out the door towards the elevators. When the doors open we slip in and we both reach for the lobby button at the same time. When our fingers touch I feel the electrical current pass between us again.

I look up into his eyes and suddenly his lips are on mine and his body is pressed up against me pinning me to the wall. A small moan escapes me; my hands reach around his neck drawing him closer to me. He wraps his arms around me holding me to him.

The elevator stops and the doors open.

As we break our kiss he intertwines his fingers with mine and we walk out hand in hand. I feel as though I am walking on a cloud.

I look up at him and he gives me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen and squeezes my hand gently.

"I'll see you tonight then" he asks as we head out the front doors.

"Call me" I whisper as I reach up to kiss him.

"Get going beautiful, I'll talk to you later" He says as he embraces me in a hug.

"Yes, I don't want to piss Peter off" I giggle.

With a soft chuckle and a beautiful smile he turns and heads towards his car.

As I slip into my car I put the key in the ignition and take a deep breath. I already miss him….I wish I didn't have to go to work today and that I could just spend the day getting to know this beautiful man.

I put the car into drive and head off to work radiating with happiness.

Traffic is light and I get to the office in no time at all. As I walk in the front door Angela is already there sitting at her desk .

"Morning Bella, how was last night?" She asks

"What…um fine…why do you ask?" I am a little taken aback by her question.

"Bella…what's up? Dinner with Charlie? How did it go?" she asks with a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh…Charlie…sorry Ang…Yes, dinner with Charlie was good. He's trying to keep it together you know, but I can tell it's hard on him" I answer

"Poor Charlie, give him my best when you talk to him next, and if there is anything we can do just let me know" she says.

"Thanks Ang….." I give her a small smile and head off to my desk.

As I sit at my desk and start up the computer my thoughts wander back to Edward.

EPOV

I hear an alarm clock going off. As I open my eyes, I realize that it wasn't a dream.

I am really lying in Isabella's bed, my arms wrapped around her breathing her into me.

When she woke me up at 1:30am, I thought she was going to ask me to leave. Hearing her say she wanted me to stay felt awesome.

I pulled her into my chest telling her I wouldn't leave, that I would hold her all night. I made good on my word.

"Good morning Beautiful" I say to her as I feel her stir.

I felt at ease in her apartment, sending her off to take a shower while I made us a coffee. I couldn't stop there however; I felt an overwhelming need to take care of her and started routing through her refrigerator to see what I could make for breakfast. Scrambled eggs, toast and fresh berries, is what I came up with.

Thirty minutes later she walked into the room freshly showered and dressed for work. I had been staring out her window watching as the city slowly woke up and started the day.

I was thinking when I would see her next or hear her voice once we walked out of this apartment.

I asked where her cell phone was and a puzzled look crossed her face. I explained that I wanted to program my number into it. She grabbed her phone and I handed her mine and after a series of clicks and a shared smile we sat down for breakfast.

She cleared the dishes and then we headed out. Once in the elevator we both reached for the lobby button at the same time. The now familiar feeling of electricity ran through my hand and before I knew it I had her body pressed up against the wall and my lips on hers.

The control she has over my body in the short amount of time we've known each other is insane.

When the elevator doors opened I intertwined my fingers in hers and we walked out of her building hand in hand. I felt like a school boy again.

As we reached the parking lot I wondered aloud if we would be seeing each other tonight, she stood on her tip toes to kiss me goodbye and whispered "call me" into my ear.

I reached my car and slipped in, taking a moment to process these feelings going through me. I just said goodbye, however I missed her already. It felt as though I was walking away from a part of myself. I shook my head and turned the key.

Once I got back to my apartment, I quickly jumped in the shower and dressed for work.

I got to the office, started up my computer and began to shuffle through the correspondence piled on my desk.

My thoughts kept going back to Isabella and the night we had together. I could still feel her lips and fingers as they traced my face.

I decide to send her a text, now that I have her number I don't want to chance either Peter or any of my IT experts intercepting any correspondence I have with her. Although there is no reason for us not to be together on a professional level, I am not her boss and she is not my subordinate, I would prefer if people didn't find out about us through personal e-mails. I also don't want to call her at the office and have to explain why I am asking for Isabella and not Peter.

I like Peter and respect him and I know he really likes and respects Isabella and I wouldn't want to compromise that relationship. Taking out my iphone I quickly typed out a message

_**Waking up with you in my arms was the best start to my morning. **_

I place the phone on my desk as I begin to go through my work. A few minutes later my phone alerts me that I have received a message back.

_**Waking up with your arms around me was pretty nice.**_

I quickly typed out a message back.

_**Dinner tonight?**_

This time I hold the phone not wanting to put it down anticipating her next text.

_**Pizza?**_

I smile to myself. Pizza is exactly what I had in mind and I know the perfect place to take her. Pizzeria Delfina.

Looking at the time I figure I have just enough time to make all the necessary arrangements. I pick up the phone and start making my calls both to Stephan and the restaurant and quickly text Isabella.

**I****'****ll pick you up at 6. **

I'm startled by a loud knock at my office door.

"Hey big brother" Emmett's booming voice resonates around my office walls.

I motion to the phone I am holding to my ear. "Thanks Stephan. We'll be there by 6:30pm the latest." I motion to Emmett to come in.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" I ask as I end my call.

"Can't I come by and visit my big brother?" he says as he sinks into the chair in front of my desk. "Wow Eddie, Alice spared no expense decorating this cozy office" he says with a smirk.

"You know Alice" I respond, thinking back to how Alice lit up when I asked her to take care of decorating my office and giving her an unlimited budget.

Truthfully, I loved my office. Alice transformed this once cold sterile space into the second most comfortable place I own, second only to my own apartment. My desk was ordered in from a little shop in Rome Italy. The mahogany wood polished and shined and although it was not a modern piece it consisted of straight lines giving it a feel of power and order. My chair, imported from France, a high back plush chocolate brown leather chair and by far the most comfortable office chair in the entire building. The guest chairs and sofa were also made of a deep chocolate brown leather that almost looked as though it's occupant should be smoking a cigar and wearing an ascot. The coffee table and end tables were made of a beautiful mahogany wood that complemented my desk perfectly. Alice had the walls painted a rich tan color that complements the furniture. On the walls hangs one of Carlisle's paintings and also a couple of paintings from local artists.

"So, what brings you here Em?" I ask again.

"Well, since you ask so nicely" he says sarcastically. "Any plans for Saturday night?" He says with a smile.

"Not sure. Why? What do you have going on?" I ask sceptically.

"Boys Night. Me, you and Jasper. You in? Or do you have plans?" he says with a chuckle.

"Well, I may…" I trail off as my thoughts wander to Isabella.

"Listen dude, you can get laid any day of the week. Hell, come out for a few drinks and I promise I won't be a bitch if you see something you like and want to ditch us" He says

"It's not like that Em. I um…I kinda met someone and"

"And" Emmet eggs me on

"And I may have plans" I say defensively

"Whoa, slow down. What are you saying?" He says.

"Nothing. Just that I may have plans Saturday night" I say. I am thoroughly frustrated.

"Edward, I'm sorry man. I just thought that…"

I cut him off "Don't say it. Don't go there!. I'm over it. I'm done with the past, and I'd like to leave it in the past" I say as I pinch the bridge of my nose and begin to pace the room. I am thoroughly frustrated.

"Forget this. You know what, yeah I'm in for Saturday" I say almost too loudly.

"Sorry Edward" He says looking down "Listen, it'll be just us boys, some beers, wings and maybe some foosball" he says as a wide grin spreads across his face "AND, after the last time" he coughs " it won't be a late or crazy night"

I laugh out thinking of Rose and her reaction the last time we went out.

"How is Rose feeling?" I ask

"She's good, you know morning sickness and all, but she's happy and doing well" He answers hesitantly. I can see concern for me in his eyes, but I play it off as though I don't notice it.

"So what is the lucky ladies name" he asks casually to change the subject.

"Isabella" I respond as a smile spreads across my face.

"So how did you meet _Isabella_?"

"Um, well… I guess you could say I met her at one of the brokerages I went out to for a meet and greet"

"Nice" he says with a look that says I know there is more to this, but I'll drop it for now.

"Okay, Saturday night. I'll come by your place around 7:00 and we'll head over to Callaghan's?"

"Sounds perfect. Now get out of here, I've got work to do" I say as I clap him on the back.

BPOV

I can't believe he texted me. I knew I would be seeing him again but it was only 9:30am, I left him only an hour ago.

Today is going to be a long day waiting for 5:00pm I think to myself.

"Bella, Earth to Bella" I look up and Angela is standing at my desk.

"Oh, Ang. I am so sorry. I was…um…"I feel my face turn a deeper shade of red.

"Okay Bella, dish it! Something's up and I want to know!" She raises and eyebrow at me.

"Okay, okay, but not here, not now…lunch. Okay?" I say with a huge smile.

"Perfect….you best be ready at 12:00pm on the dot…don't make me come back here to get you" She says with a sweet smile as she saunters off.

At 12:00pm I head over to Angela's desk, where I find her with her purse over her shoulder and a smirk on her face.

"In the car Ang" I whisper as I head out the door with Angela on my heels.

As we get into her car I start to tell her about Saturday night, and then seeing him again in our office and last night's encounter.

"Oh. My. God. Bella!" she says in a loud whisper "Edward. Fuckin. Cullen…you lucky, lucky bitch" the biggest smile spreads across her face.

"He's H.O.T" she giggles.

"I know…..I can't believe it….I keep expecting to wake up from a dream" I say as I stare off into space and visions of Edward race through my mind.

"Bella, you're not dreaming. I am so happy for you." She says as she reaches for my hand.

"When will you be seeing him again?" She asks.

"Well, we're having dinner tonight" I say as I bit my lower lip.

"Stop biting that lip of yours? You're not nervous are you?"

"Ang, what if he takes me out for dinner tonight and he realizes that this whole thing was a big mistake?" I say as I look down picking at my fingernails.

"Bella, first of all you are a wonderful, beautiful, sexy woman. Secondly, don't over think this…just go with it" she says as she squeezes my hand.

Angela is my closest friend in Seattle. I was fortunate that we had an instant connection when I started at Smith & Smith Insurance Brokers. Other than Jake, Angela is the only other person I confided in about what Mike had done to me. Although I knew I didn't love him I was hurt by what he had done to me and Angela is the one who was there to help me keep it together. She understood instantly that my trust in men had been tarnished and she also knew that for me to be able to move on and have any relationship with any man I would have to learn to trust again.

The afternoon seemed to go by at a snail's pace. Edward's last text said he would pick me up at 6:00pm. I hadn't heard from him again all afternoon. He told me in the morning that he would be busy all day, but I constantly checked my phone for a new message. The butterflies returning every time I re read his last text.

When 5:00pm finally rolled around, I grabbed my stuff and headed for the front door.

Angela was waiting with a huge smile on her face and was almost bouncing up and down with excitement as I approached.

"Good luck Bella. Get here early tomorrow. I'll bring the coffee, you bring the scoop" she says with a giggle.

"Good night Ang" I respond with a smile and a shake of my head.

EPOV

I sat in my office staring into space revisiting my past against my best efforts when my assistant's voice over the phone intercom brought me out of the trance I was in.

"Edward, Mr. Craft is here for your 1:30 meeting"

"Thank you Beth, I'll be right out"

The following 3 hours my mind is occupied with issues regarding risk management and loss control and the revised guidelines Eclipse Insurance is putting in place to maximize our profits.

Once our meeting is done I head back to my office and note that it's already 4:30pm, in one and a half hours I will be seeing her again. I sort through the files on my desk one last time to make sure there are no fires to be put out and decided to call it a night.

On my drive home I decide to call both Stephan and the restaurant to confirm that everything is in place.

Once I am home I quickly head into the shower. Twenty minutes later I am ready and on my way to Isabella's. I rub my chest. I have never felt this way before. I have never worried about _getting the girl_, but this feels different.

As I approach her building I see her standing outside the front door. She's leaning against a pillar and she is looking down at her phone. I notice that she brushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear; she is smiling and typing something on it.

As I pull up in front of her, she looks up and the most beautiful smile spreads across her face and my heart stutters at the site. I rub my chest again at the feeling.

"Hello beautiful" I say as I step out of the car. As I make my way toward her I hand her a single rose.

She stops and looks at me and a blush spreads across her cheeks. "Thank you" she says quietly and looks up into my eyes. She reaches out to accept my rose, as our hands touch I kiss her softly on the lips and my body ignites at our connection.

We stare into each other's eyes a moment before we step away from each other. She is wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, that hug her body perfectly and a blue sweater. Her hair is down and is cascading down her back and she looks absolutely beautiful. I notice immediately that she is checking me out as well.

"Do you like what you see" I ask playfully

Her cheeks immediately blush and she quickly looks away.

I hold open the door for her and hold her hand as she slips into my car. As I head back around to the driver seat I have a smirk on my face. I love seeing her blush and knowing that I put it there makes it all that much better.

"So how was your day, Isabella" I ask casually.

"Bella, I prefer just Bella" she responds quietly.

"Bella" I repeat as I smile to myself "Actually it's perfect" I say as I look over at her.

She looks over at me with a puzzled expression.

"Bella…it means beautiful in Italian….it's perfect" I explain.

She turns and stares out the window and I notice slight blush on her cheeks.

After a few minutes of silence she asks "So where are we going?"

"You said you wanted pizza, so I am taking you to the best Italian pizza place on this side of the country" I respond cryptically

"Humm…okay, so does this place have a name or is it a surprise?" She questions

"Pizzeria Delfina" I respond. I look over at her and smile.

"Sounds familiar, but not sure I know where it is" she eventually says

"Well lucky for us, I know how to get there" I chuckle

I continue down the 518 and take the Sea-Tac Airport exit I smile to myself and glance over at Bella.

We have been idly talking about nothing in particular, the weather and respective days at work that I don't think she has noticed where we are heading.

Eventually I see the look of confusion on her face. It would be only a matter of time tilll she realizes we are at the airport.

"Edward, where are we going" she asks hesitantly

"I've told you were are going to Pizzeria Delfina, it's the best pizza place on this side of the country"

"So why are we at the airport _Edward__" _she says nervously. I stop the car in front of my private jet and look over at her.

"Well we're going to have to fly to San Francisco if we want to get there tonight" I say as I try to contain my amusement.

"San Francisco? Fly….Edward what are you talking about?" there is panic in her voice and I start to worry that maybe she is afraid of flying.

Her door opens and Stephan is standing there holding out his hand to assist her out of the car.

"Good evening Stephan, nice to see you again, is she all ready to go?" I ask him as I get out of the car and go over to where Bella is standing with a look of complete confusion on her face

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. She is ready to take off at 18:40 as scheduled" Stephan responds, as he takes the car keys I have handed him.

"Perfect, thank you Stephan, we should be back by 23:00" I say to him as I lead Bella towards the jet.

"Edward, can you please explain to me what is going on?" She says as she stops and refuses to budge.

"Well, this is my private jet which we are about to board. It will take us to San Francisco so we can make our reservation" I respond casually.

"Oh, your private jet? Edward, you have a private jet?" She says, clearly shocked.

"Well, that is my name on the side of the plane" I point towards the back of the aircraft.

"You're not afraid of flying are you?" I ask as I am really worried, maybe I didn't think this through.

"No…no, I'm not afraid of flying, it's just when I suggested pizza I was thinking, oh I don't know…something in Seattle, not really thinking San Francisco" she raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms across her chest. I can't help but let out a deep laugh. I put my arms around her and pull her into a hug.

"This will be fun, and you will not be disappointed in the pizza. It really is good" my whole body is slightly shaking as I laugh. I hear her let out a laugh as well.

"I believe you Edward, I guess I am just a little surprised" She says as she wraps her arms around me to hug me back.

"Come on, we have to hurry. I don't want to keep Alec waiting" I say as I let go of her and reach for her hand.

"Alec?" she questions

"The pilot, you didn't think I was going to fly this thing did you?" I say to her with mock alarm

"Well, Mr. Cullen you are full of surprises, I guess I wouldn't have put it past you" she says sarcastically

"Nope, no flying jets for me…I just enjoy riding in them" as soon as the words leave my mouth I realize how bad that sounded. " I mean, I enjoy using them as a form of travel" I stumble all over my words. "Come on let's just go" I say leading her up the steps and into the jet.

**A/N Thanks again for reading and please review….**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – I do not own Twilight but the characters own me!**

**Sorry it has been so long since I have last updated. It has taken me a while to get this chapter finished and I have a new Beta on board who is absolutely wonderful…Thanks MaryACullen! LeafChick you know I love you with all my heart and appreciate all the beata-ing you did for the first few chapters. **

**I am having a hard time with Chapter 7 right now, not sure if it's RL, being consumed by all the other wonderful stories I am reading in the Fandom or just writer's block? So I will be putting my story on hold for a while until I can get a few chapters written and sent off to my new beata to fix up for me before I begin posting again.**

**I love all my readers and appreciate everyone who has followed my story so far. As quiet as you are I know you are there. Having said that I would really love to hear from you and what you think of my story so far.**

**Sorry for the long A/N. Love you all….CravingEdward.**

Chapter 6

BPOV

I reach my home I take a quick shower and put on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and favorite teal blue sweater. I brush out my hair and touch up my lip-gloss. I am nervous and excited to see him again even though it has been only ten hours since I last saw him. _Not that I'm counting or anything._

I grab my purse and make sure I have my phone on me before I head towards the elevator. As I reach the ground floor I quickly check the time and note that I am five minutes early. I decide to wait for him outside while I check my e-mails.

Pulling out my phone I scan my e-mails and notice I have two new messages, one from my mom, the other from Jacob. I open up the one from my mom first.

My mom has recently discovered how to send me e-mails which is nice since I feel more connected with her now I hear from her more often. Tonight's e-mail is about a new yoga studio that she's going to try out. Phil, her new husband, is doing well. He is on the short list for a promotion at work that would mean less traveling something she'is ecstatic about. I type out a quick message wishing Phil the best of luck on the promotion and to let me know how the new yoga studio turns out.

I check Jacob's message next. His e-mails are always entertaining. Today's is about a young woman who called him in tears asking help her out with her vehicle. She was stuck on the side of the road as the car just died and she feared that her dad would have her neck once he finds out that she had destroyed his vehicle. When Jacob got there after a brief look around, he discovered that the car was out of gas. He filled up her tank and sent her off. I can just picture Jacob telling the story and I smile to myself. He also mentions that he wants to come to Seattle for a visit this weekend. I haven't seen him since Sue's funeral and I would really love to hang out with him. But my mind wanders to Edward and I secretly hope that I will be seeing him on Saturday.

I hear a vehicle approaching and as I look up I notice its Edward. I quickly send a message to Jacob and slide my phone into my purse.

Edward steps out of his car and as he approaches me, my heart starts to beat faster. I smile at him as he hands me a single rose. I thank him quietly. Never has a simple rose made me feel overwhelmed with happiness. As our hands touch, igniting my body with our connection. He embraces me and as he steps back my eyes roam his body. He is wearing dark jeans slightly distressed in all the right places, hanging low on his waist and a white button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up. He looks like a model that has just stepped out of the pages of GQ magazine.

"See something you like?" he says with a soft chuckle. I look away immediately as my cheeks blush. _Yes, actually, I do_.

He opens the door and holds my hand as I slide into his shiny black Austin Martin Vanquish. I let out my breath as he makes his way over to the driver seat and climbs in.

"So, how was your day, Isabella?" he asks casually

"Bella, I prefer just Bella." I respond quietly.

"_Bella_. Actually it's perfect." he says with a smile and I look at him quizzically.

"Bella…It means beautiful in Italian. It's perfect" he explains.

"Oh" speechless and blushing, I turn to look out the window. _Okay, this man is perfect. He can't be real._

I sit quietly listening to the music playing, surprised by the classical music playing off his iPod. After a few minutes I ask where we are going and he responds that we are going for pizza as I had requested. He mentions the name of the restaurant we are going to and although it sounds vaguely familiar I can't remember ever having been there. We start talking about our respective days, making idle conversation when I realize that we are heading towards the airport.

"Edward, where are we going?" I ask hesitantly as I am confused as to why we are on a landing stip.

"I've told you were are going to Pizzeria Delfina. It's the best pizza place on this side of the country."

"So, why are we at the airport Edward" I ask nervously, as I start to panic. He stops the car in front of a jet and looks over at me.

"Well, we're going to have to fly to San Francisco if we want to get there tonight." he says as a wide smile spreads across his face.

"San Francisco? Fly?….Edward, what are you talking about?" I know by the look on his face that he can tell I am panicking.

My door suddenly opens and outside a man in a dark suit and tie, holds his hand out to assist me out of the car. I take his hand to step out of the vehicle. I look over to Edward who has also gotten out of the car.

While I stare at him completely taken aback, Edward exchanges words with the man who's opened my door.

He then takes my arm to lead me to the jet.

"Edward, can you please explain to me what is going on?" I say, as I stop, refusing to take a step further without an explanation.

"Well, this is my private jet which we are about to board. It will take us to San Francisco so we can make our reservation." he responds casually.

"Oh, your private jet? Edward, you have a private jet?" _Seriously, is this man for real?_

"Well, that is my name on the side of the plane." he points to the back of the aircraft.

"You're not afraid of flying are you?" he asks hesitantly with concern on his face.

"No, I'm not afraid of flying. It's just when I suggested pizza I was thinking, oh I don't know…something in Seattle." I raise my eyebrows and cross my arms. He pulls me into a hug and I feel his body shake as he lets out a laugh, instantly melting away my worries and as I hug him back I let out a laugh as well. _.God. Pinch me now! Next he'll be telling me that he will be actually flying the jet!_

He leads me to the jet and confirms that there is a pilot and he actually will not be flying the jet himself. He says he doesn't fly the jet but prefers to ride in them and as it hits him what he has just said he blushes and stammers about enjoying the form of travel.

"Come on, let's just go" he says leading me up into the jet.

A tall beautiful blonde flight attendant greets Edward once we reach the entrance. I immediately feel self- conscious. Edward is still holding my hand and nudges me forward to introduce us.

As we walk into the main cabin of the jet I am overwhelmed by its beauty. It is completely decorated in white fabrics. There are four white leather high back chairs facing a small square table lined in a pale bamboo wood; each table and chair set has a flat panel TV affixed to the wall in between two windows. Behind the four chairs is an L- shaped sofa made of the same leather as the chairs, adorned with jade green throw pillows. Behind the sofa, on the wall is another flat panel TV. Directly in front of the sofa is a small coffee table made of the same pale bamboo wood. Beyond a partition is a luxurious bathroom.

"Let take our seats- Alec is ready to take off and once we are in the air Rachel will bring us a drink." Edward says while leading me back to the chairs. As I take a seat closest to the window I lavish in the feel of the leather seats. Edward sits beside me with a twinkle in his eye. I buckle myself in and sit back. Edward takes my hand once he has secured his belt.

I don't mind flying; I am not the type of person who has difficulty relaxing on an airplane, however I am not a big fan of take off-'s and landing-'s. My stomach drops as I feel the jet lift off the runway, and my ears begin to pop. I squeeze Edward's hand and swallow loudly as I try to ease the pressure in my ears.

Once the jet reaches an altitude of 30,000 feet and levels off, we are informed that we can unfasten our safety belts and I slowly release Edward's hand.

"I'm sorry about that, I get a little nervous with take offs and landings." I explain.

"It's fine Bella, I forgot about the ear popping. I travel so frequently it doesn't affect me anymore." he says apologetically.

Rachel, the flight attendant, enters the main cabin to ask if we would like refreshments.

"What would you like, Bella?" Edward asks softly as he stares at me a crooked smile gracing his lips.

"I would really like a glass of white wine." I say with a smile.

"Rachel, Isabella will have a glass of white wine, and I will have a Scotch on the rocks. Thank you" he says to her, his eyes never leaving mine.

I suddenly sit up rigidly, panic infusing me for the second time this evening.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asks softly as his brows furrow in concern.

"Work." I stammer.

"Work?" Edward repeats with a confused and frustrated edge to his voice.

"Edward, I have to work in the morning. I can't just call in sick and my bedtime is 10 o'clock" the words fall from my lips quicker than I can process the thought. _Oh God, did I just say tha?t! How old am I? Five?_

Edwards look of confusion and frustration turns into one of complete amusement and he lets out a loud laugh, throwing his head back holding his stomach.

"What are you laughing at?" I mutter as my face blushes a shade of red "I take my job seriously I'll have you know Peter is the best boss I have ever had and I don't want to screw things up for myself."

"Sorry" he manages to let out once he is able to stop laughing so hard "Your bed time is ten o'clock?" he quirks an eye brow at me and lets out the laugh he has been trying to contain.

I turn a deeper shade of red and I cover my face with my hands to hide from him.

I suddenly feel his hands covering my own and tugging them gently away from my face. _Please don't. Where's a rock when you need one? You know? Big enough so I can crawl under it and live there for the next few years!_

"I'm sorry." he says softly "I didn't mean to laugh." He gives me a crooked smile and my heart jumps in my chest. _Damn that crooked smil., I swear he will be death of me_.

"It will take us two hours to get there, two hours to get back. We'll be back by midnight at the latest."

I can tell he is trying to contain his laughter as he's holding my hand, rubbing his thumb across my wrist, igniting it in flames. "It won't be so late, and I promise to make it worth your while." he adds with a wink. _Did he just wink at me? OMG! He just fucking winked!_

I shake my head and try to hide my face in my hair. I chew the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing. I was being ridiculous.

``Oh you better believe it that you`ll make it worth my while, because if this pizza is anything less than spectacular you will be calling Peter in the morning to explain why I am sleeping at my desk." I say in the most serious tone I can manage in this ridiculous situation. As another round of deep belly laughs erupts from Edward.

I quirk my eyebrow with a look that says "you better stop now or else." He tries to stifle his laughter as he leans back in his seat.

He asks me about my job and working with Peter and Charlotte. Our conversation flows easily, slowly evolving into stories about our childhood and families.

He tells me about his parents, Carlisle, a doctor and Chief of Staff at Seattle Grace and his mom, Esme, who volunteers at a shelter for troubled teens.

I learn he has a sister named Alice who is my age and who he is extremely close to along with her husband Jasper. He describes Alice as a little pixie full of energy and absolutely loves all that is fashion. On the other hand, Jasper is the calmest person he had ever met and has an amazing ability to calm others around him.

He also has a younger brother, Emmett, who is married to Rosalie. Emmett sounds like a giant bear kind ,fun and loyal to his family. Rosalie sounds like a beauty queen with a sharp tongue that she rarely holds back from speaking her mind. I sense there is a love-hate relationship between the two of them although he doesn't admit this.

I tell him about Renee, my mom a free spirit and Phil, her new husband. I explain how my mom moved us out to Phoenix when she left my dad, and how she eventually met and fell in love with Phil.

I talk to him about my dad, Charlie, the Chief of Police of Forks and how I had decided to live with him when I turned 16 so that my mom could be free to travel with Phil.

I tell him about how my dad and how our relationship was strained at first but eventually we became really close. If I had not made the decision to move back to Forks I would have missed out on getting to know what a truly wonderful person he is. I describe my life in Forks, the greenness of it all, the wetness of it all and strangely how beautiful and peaceful it is. I also describe the friendships I had made with a handful of people before moving out to Seattle.

I find myself sharing more with Edward than I have ever shared with anyone, and oddly it doesn't seem to stop me from rambling. I feel as though I want him to know me, all of me, as desperately as I want to know him.

Before I know it, Rachel returns to ask us to fasten our safety belts since we will be landing in San Francisco within 15 minutes.

I grab Edwards hand again as I feel the jet descend and this time he squeezes my hand. My stomach drops again followed by the ear popping before I feel the jet land smoothly on the runway with only a slight bump.

As we descend the jet I notice a black Mercedes waiting for us. Edward opens the door to let me in and heads over to the other side of the car.

Within minutes we reach the restaurant. He is quiet and lost in his own thoughts. I wonder what he is thinking, where his thoughts have taken him and why there is a hint of sadness in his eyes. I want to ask him, however for some reason I don't.

When the car stops he gets out of the car and comes around to open my door. He holds out his hand to me and as soon as I place my hand in his I feel the now familiar electricity run between us.

"Ready?" he breathes into me and wraps his arms around me pulling me into his chest.

"Come on, let me get you some pizza." he says as he kisses the top of my head.

I pull away from him and look into his eyes. He intertwines his hand in mine and leads me to the front door.

As we enter I am engulfed by the most wonderful smell of homemade pizza, and a smile spreads across my face.

Pizza Delfina is a nice little restaurant and considering it is Tuesday, I'm surprised most of the tables are occupied.

Edward indicates to the hostess that he has made reservations for us. She locates his name in the reservation book and grabs two menus as she leads us to a private booth set for two.

"So, what do you like on your pizza, Bella?" he asks me when we are settled and our drink orders have been placed.

"Anything. Well anything except anchovies" I say with a look of disgust on my face when I think of those repulsive little fish. Who the hell ever thought anchovies on a pizza would taste good? Never mind pizza, who the hell really likes anchovies? I shudder at the thought.

"Okay. So no anchovies, but you're good with anything else?" he confirms, a beautiful smile gracing his lips.

"Uh hum." I respond with a nod. As I look over the menu, I am fascinated by all the different types of pizzas listed and all the different options for toppings.

"So, would it be alright if I ordered for the both of us? I figure we could get a pizza to share?" he asks as he slides his menu over to the edge of the table.

"Sounds good to me." I reply with a smile.

The waitress returns and he places our order. He reaches across the table and takes my hand in his.

"I ordered my favorite, I hope you like spice."

"Absolutely, I don't like burn- off- your- tongue- hot, but a little spice is always good"

"Exactly." he chuckles in agreement.

I suddenly feel him tense up. I tilt my head and give him a puzzled look when I hear a woman's voice.

"Edward Cullen, well, it's been a while." A tiny blonde woman appears at our table. I instinctively let go of Edwards's hand. It doesn't escape me that she has a fantastic figure. She is dressed in a tight black pencil skirt and a tight red shirt that hugs her curves perfectly. She has on four inch black stilettos. Her make-up and hair are impeccable. Suddenly I feel every ounce of confidence drain out of me.

"Jane." he replies though clenched teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard that the pizza here was the best, so I just had to try it out. What a pleasant surprise running into you here" she says with a sly smile. It hasn't escaped my attention that she is refusing to acknowledge my presence.

"I mean, why are you in San Francisco?" he retorts, the frustration clear in his tone.

"I had a two day business conference and tonight is a free night before I head back to Chicago in the morning. I'm staying at the…" she continues in a sultry tone when Edward cuts her off.

"I'd like to introduce you to Isabella" he motions to me.

She turns to me feigning that she did not notice me sitting there the entire time.

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth." she says in the most insincere voice I have ever heard. _Bitch._

"Her name is Isabella. Isabella, this is Jane." Edward says in a strained voice.

"Nice to meet you, Jane" I reply holding my hand out to her. She turns back to Edward dismissing me altogether. _BITCH!_

"So, how long are you in town for, Edward, and when will you be coming back to Chicago? It's been too long." she leans into Edward causing his mood to worsen.

"_We are here for dinner and we'll be heading back tonight._" he replies emphasizing "we". All the while staring at me intently.

"Well, that is a shame, but promise to look me up next time you're in Chicago. You still have my number, right?" she says as she slowly traces a finger down Edwards arm.

"Go away, Jane." Edward says harshly, abandoning every attempt to be civil to her.

"Oh, Edward, don't be such a priss." she laughs. "I'll see you soon." she says and casually leans down to kiss him on the cheek. He leans away quickly so that her kiss lands in the air.

"Oh, Edward, you'll come crawling back begging for it. You always do." she whispers close to his ear, just loud enough so I can hear it. His fingers curl into tight fists and he looks as though he is trying to restrain himself from hitting her.

"Nice meeting you, Isabella." she turns to me with a devilish smile on her face and coyly walks away from our table.

"_Goddamn. Fuckingslutwhore" _he spits out in a low hiss.

"Friend of yours?" I turn to Edward when she's out of earshot. I'm suddenly very frustrated, and I am overcome with jealousy; I restrain myself from leaping out of my seat and ripping her hair out of her head. I take a breath to settle the bubble of unstable emotions that overtakes me.

What am I doing here? Honestly look at him. He's beautiful, a Grecian god. As I look around the restaurant I notice women stealing glances of him, taking in every inch of him, some not being discreet at all. He is successful and obviously wealthy. He owns an insurance company and a jet for heaven's sake! I am completely out of my league here as the realization comes crashing down around me.

Nowhere to run, nowhere to go, I'm left at his mercy to get home. Who thought getting on an airplane and heading to another state would be a good idea for a first date?

"Hey." he says as he reaches for my hand "I'm really sorry about that."

I pull my hand away from him.

I don't understand why I am so consumed by jealousy. I don't even really know him and I am sure Jane is not the only woman he has ever slept with, because from their exchange it was blatant that he has slept with her and obviously more than once.

"No need to apologize for your-umm- " I clear my throat. "…whatever she is. Friend?" I say with a foul taste in my mouth.

"She isn't a friend." he glares at me.

"Oh well, then, - fuck buddy?" I suggest as I cross my arms over my chest. _One of many I bet._

"Bella, stop" he scowls, the anger evident in his eyes.

The waitress appears with our pizza and places it between us. We are staring at each other intently and when she asks if would need anything else we both reply in unison "No thank you" a little harsher than intended.

"Looks delicious." I say with a tight smile.

"Listen to me, Bella, please" he says as he runs his fingers through his hair tugging on it as though he's ready to pull some it out. "She's just an old acquaintance and she was totally out of line acting that way, but I could hardly stop her. She's just a…"

"Edward, you don't need to explain yourself to me." I say holding up my hand not wanting him to continue. "Why don't we just enjoy this pizza and then you can take me home."

"Fuck, listen to me, Bella." he says letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Just. Stop. " I shout- whisper to him before, I throw down my napkin and slide out of the booth.

"Where are you going?" he says as he starts to slide out of the booth as well, I assume in an attempt to follow me.

I hold up my hand throwing him a look that says back off. "I'm just going to the ladies room. It's not as if I can just hope in a cab and go home, can I now, Edward?"

I head towards the back of the restaurant stopping to ask a waitress for directions to the ladies room. I quickly locate them and slip inside, sliding the lock closed immediately.

What am I doing? The tears pooling in my eyes, threaten to spill over. I know I was being ridiculous, but I couldn't stop myself. _Mine_. I want him to be mine, and only mine.

I can't allow myself to get any further into this…..this…Whatever this is.

I won't share and I won't allow myself just to be another _fuck friend_. I am going to have to pull myself together and finish this date, get home and forget him. I close my eyes and sink down to sit on my heels, and wrap my arms around myself. I feel as though a hole has been ripped out of my chest at the thought of never being with him again, hearing his velvety voice whispering goodnight to me. I touch my lips remembering his soft strong lips as a tear slides down my cheek. _Get a hold of yourself, Bella._

With every ounce of strength I have left in me. I stand and pull myself together. I quickly splash some water on my face and reach for the door.

As I pull the door open I am confronted by the most beautiful, intense jade green eyes.


End file.
